onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Haki
|user=Various people |focus=Willpower manifestation |first=Chapter 1; Episode 4 }} is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. About Haki, unnamed at the time, was first seen when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King. The term "Haki" was first coined and used much later when Blackbeard was commenting on Luffy's bounty in Jaya, and was hinted at during Shanks' visit with Whitebeard. The underlying concepts of Haki were introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily Arcs. The concept was clearly explained by Rayleigh to Luffy at the start of the latter's training on Rusukaina Island. Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock, such as with Coby during the battle of Marineford. Two known people (Aisa and Otohime) were born with the ability. Known Users So far the characters who have clearly shown the use of Haki are: * All Mantra users * Coby * Edward Newgate * Jozu * Kuja Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy * Marco * Marines with the rank of Vice Admiral and above. * Otohime * Portgas D. Ace * Pekoms * Silvers Rayleigh * Sentomaru * Shanks * Vista * Tashigi Types of Haki Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities ; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they're better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Kenbunshoku Haki |user=Various people |focus=Presence detection, Limited precognition |first=Chapter 246; Episode 160 }} Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as Mantra on Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. In the Viz Manga, this is called Color of Observation Haki and in the FUNimation subs, is called Observation Haki. It was first introduced under the name Mantra when Satori used it to fight Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp as they went through the Ordeal of Balls. Aisa is the only known Shandian who has this ability. It served as a plot point when she helped Luffy locate Enel. It varied in strength between users, with Enel's seemingly being the strongest. With his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel could pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him; this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. The first time it was seen being used and referred to as Haki was during Luffy's battle on Amazon Lily with the Boa Sisters. Later, Rayleigh explained Haki to Luffy and confirmed that "Mantra" is the Skypiean name for the ability. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; for example, Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. Tying in with the inability to detect random attacks, Kenbunshoku Haki seems to be linked to the target's own awareness of themselves and their surroundings. Enel failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also doesn't make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Likewise, Luffy's Gear Second was able to outpace Boa Sandersonia, despite her ability to read his moves. It also seems to falter if the user loses their concentration. Satori lost the control of his Mantra when Luffy unexpectedly brought the string of exploding balls right to him, enabling Luffy to grab him from behind when the smoke cleared, and Gedatsu lost to Chopper because he lost his concentration and his Mantra faltered. This type of Haki can also allow to user to sense the emotions and nature of others. For example, Otohime used this Haki to sense sense the sufferings and emotions in the heart of a fishman thief and Aisa was able to sense Wiper's aggressive nature with this Haki. It appears it's also possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well. This was shown when Rayleigh used this Haki to sense that there were 500 creatures on Rusukaina who were stronger than Luffy at that the time. Known Kenbunshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to be able to use this type of Haki. * Aisa * Boa Sandersonia * Coby * Edward Newgate * Enel * Gedatsu * Monkey D. Luffy * Ohm * Otohime * Satori * Shura * Silvers Rayleigh Busoshoku Haki |user=Various people |focus=Spiritual armor |first=Chapter 434; Episode 316 }} Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense; for example, Luffy striking Boa Marigold hard enough with Gear Second techniques to send her reeling. In the Viz Manga this is called Color of Arms Haki and in the FUNimation subs is called Armament Haki. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other Logia attack). So, those who do attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Moreover, the accumulation of this type of Haki seems to increase the heat in the zone where it is used. However, this aspect of Busoshoku Haki only seems to work when it's used in great quantities as seen when Luffy does it to vulcanize his rubber body or to generate fire instead of steam in his Gear Second mode. Techniques * : Used by Luffy, this technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. It was first seen used by Monkey D. Luffy, in combination with Gear Third, in order to use his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun against the Kraken. The arm became black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber, and notably did not cause the usual side effect for Gear Third on release. In the FUNimation subs, it is called Armament; Hardening. * : Used by Luffy, he imbues his forehead with Busoshoku Haki to harden it. This is first used in preparation for a Gomu Gomu no Kane against the Iron Shell Squadron. * : Used by Luffy, he imbues his fist with Busoshoku Haki while under the effect of Gear Second to harden it, which also seems to have the added effect of igniting it. It was first used in preparation for Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk against Hody Jones. : Known Busoshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to be able to use this type of Haki. * Boa Hancock * Boa Marigold * Boa Sandersonia * Edward Newgate * Jozu * Borsalino * Kuzan * Marco * Monkey D. Garp * Monkey D. Luffy * Pekoms * Sakazuki * Sentomaru * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Vista Haoshoku Haki |user=Various people |focus=Intimidation |first=Chapter 1; Episode 4 }} Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people carry it. It was first demonstrated by Shanks, when he used it to scare off a Sea King. Later on, during a meeting with Whitebeard, he used it to knock out most of the crew, which the few still standing attributed to his superior Haki. Luffy first displayed the effects of this type of Haki against Duval's bull, Motobaro, much to everyone's confusion. He displayed it again on Amazon Lily while battling the Boa sisters, knocking out a large portion of the audience observing the match, despite all of them being accustomed to regular Haki usage. This is also the first time it is referred to by name. Luffy's exhibition of it during the Marineford War was enough for the Marine admirals to be wary of him that they prioritized his elimination after that. In the Viz Manga, this is called Color of the Supreme King. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Conqueror's Haki. After the timeskip, Luffy is proficient enough to tame monsters, as well as knock out a selected group of individuals without affecting any of the bystanders using Haoshoku Haki, displaying his new-found proficiency in the skill. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, Oda confirms that knocking out people is a Haōshoku Haki ability. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. According to Rayleigh, while this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved through training, as it grows as the user's spirit grows. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. Haoshoku Haki can even be trained adeptly enough so that the user can pick out individuals in a crowd whom he/she wants to remain conscious while knocking out the rest of the crowd. SBS Volume 65 Oda explains how Haki knocks people out. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Haoshoku Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body. However, it presumably wears off after a short period. Known Haoshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to possess this type of Haki: * Boa Hancock * Edward Newgate * Monkey D. Luffy * Portgas D. Ace * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh Filler Users *Naguri Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, those hit with Haoshoku Haki foam at the mouth after or while losing consciousness, whereas in the anime they simply faint. * In the anime, use of Haoshoku and Busoshoku Haki creates a rippling or shockwave-like effect, similar to the Gura Gura no Mi, while in the manga, it is completely invisible. Also in recent episodes, use of Haoshoku Haki causes the affected area, excluding the user, to gain a dark blue tint. However, this could just be for dramatic effect. * In the last anime episode of the first half, use of Busoshoku Haki "invisible armor" was shown as a swift concussion light-blue beam, similar to lightning, while in the manga, it is shown simply as an amplified impact, nothing else visible is shown. Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few. In the 4kids dub of the game One Piece: Pirates Carnival and edited FUNimation TV episodes, Mantra is known as Mantora. In the uncut versions of the Funi episodes, it is called Mantra. Though the "Haō" in "Haōshoku" is translatable to "king", it refers to a "warring king" or "conqueror", one who rules by power and conquest. The term "Overlord" has been used by some translators. In the recent simulcast episodes by FUNimation, they have chosen to use the term "Haki energy" despite official FUNimation translators wanting to use the term "ambition". This was apparently Toei's decision perhaps based on what the Viz Manga has decided to use. In the video game, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, which was dubbed by Funimation, "Haki" was translated as "Ambition". It is not clear what term will be used in the Funimation DVD releases, or if it will even contain this term, but "Haki energy" appears to be what they are currently using in the simulcast. The "Kōka" in "Busōshoku: Kōka" can also translate as "vulcanization". Trivia * Haki appears to be similar in principle to common types of Qi (Chi) found in various other anime and manga series. * Haki users can still utilize their Devil Fruit powers, despite Haki being able to negate Devil Fruit abilities. This is because Haki only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by other peoples' Devil Fruit powers. In fact, Devil Fruit users can use the two abilities together to make one or the other more effective. * Not only is it a Japanese term, but Haki was also the name of a Scandinavian Sea-King (a name given for powerful pirates) in Norse mythology. * The concept of Kenbunshoku Haki, known to Skypieans as Mantra, is loosely based on the style of thinking in Hinduism, which goes by the same name. References External Links * Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from. * Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope. * Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope. * Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle. Site Navigation ca:Haki de:Haki fr:Fluide it:Ambizione zh:霸氣 Category:Abilities